gleefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Fil:FINCHEL MORE/@comment-3442408-20121219113353/@comment-5513213-20130420234204
Je dois avouer que en ce moment 35 serait parfait vu le temps de m**** qu'on a... Juste pour un soir, mais après elles auraient pu en reparler... D'ailleurs faire une intrigue que sur 2 minutes est ce que ct bien utile?! Elle a pas commencer à tourner un film là?! d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle est devenue rousse non?! Quinn reste un perso vraiment sous traité, un peu comme Kitty maintenant je trouve, la prod doit avoir une dent contre les cheerleaders blondes XD... Je penses que la prod a mis du temps avant d'annoncer le renouvellement de Glee parce que il devait y avoir des acteurs qui voulaient sans doutes signer pour deux ans, là je penses vraiment que les 5 ont signés pour les deux prochaines saisons, du moins j'espère parce que Glee sans Kitty se serait plus pareil, je commence vraiment à l'adorer, pas autant que Rachel biensur mais quand même... C'est tellement dommage que Sufar n'est pas été plus exploité, comme Joe, c'est même trop con qu'on les voit plus, en saison 1, Mike et Matt servaient à rien pourtant ils fesaient tout les épisodes quand même... Non pas du tout, un peu comme Ryder ou Jake, qui chante pas mais qui est présent quand même, qu'on montre enfin qu'un chanteur a besoin de musiciens et que sans eux ils sont rien, parce que Glee mais quand même vachement de coté les musiciens... Par pitié pas que NY, autant en début d'année j'aurais dis que NY autant là je veux les deux, mais bon comme Blaine risque d'aller à NY et qu'on le voit les 3/4 du temps c'est possible qu'on est que NY... Mais si on perd Lima, on perd trop de persos d'un coup, genre Will (qui serait pas une grande perte tu me dira) mais on perdrais aussi Sue, ce qui n'est même pas envisageable... Bien mais vraiment sans plus, limite décévant, ça n'avait rien à faire dans cet épisode pour moi... Je savais pas qu'on pouvait faire comme ça mais bravo à toi! Et là où la semaine du bac tu te chopes une bonne grippe ou une bonne gastro... Bon j'ai compris je me tais sinon si ça tarrive ça va etre de la faute XD... Elle est absente pour le 421, encore... Je m'était même dis qu'on le verrais même plus, en plus le voir bouffer un cookie et sautiller comme un con dans l'appart pour déranger les voisins on s'en serait bien passé XD... L'avantage de plus voir Kurt, c'est qu'il chante moins, donc on a moins d'insomnie XD... La caser à NYADA ce serait pas crédible, déjà que Blaine risque d'y aller... Des heures où on verra pas les perso quon voit jamais ( aucuns rapport avec Kitty ou Kurt, d'ailleurs les scénaristes doivent plus aimer les prénoms commençant par K non plus XD...) Et dire que cette relation va peut etre disparaitre, enfin j'espère que Becky sera tjrs près de Sue même une fois gradué, leur complicité est évidente, même entre les deux actrices... Je vois bien (comme tout le monde) le début de la s5 fin année scolaire, puis la deuxième partie de la saison la début de la seconde année scolaire de marley et les autres qui se terminerait en fin de saison 6 pour au cas ou la série ne serait pas renouveller après la saison 6 faire une fin sur une victoire des ND au nationales... Et après si y a une saison 7 faire la dernière année des ND, et si une saison 8 est commandé faire la dernière année de marley et les autres sur deux saisons, la 7 et la 8, et après c'est tout pas de saison 9, j'aime glee mais trop de saisons tuerait la série... Sam à coup sur il redouble, Tina elle veut faire une école pour devenir actrice ( Brittany en parle dans le 410) et Blaine veut aller à la NYADA, il le dis aussi dans le 410... Je veux de plus en plus de scènes sur blaine et le klaine!!! Ils ont vraiment du fric ces américains pour s'acheter deux téléphones, en plus tu remarque qu'ils ont tjrs le dernier modèle de toute les marques, Rachel, will et santana ont le même téléphone par exemple... N'oublies pas Kurt et sam et kurt et finn... Comment on peut avoir 15 de moyenne en français c'est impossible!!!! La s oui! vu que dans les 3 matières scientifiques j'ai 16 de moyenne vaut mieux que d'aller en L et de complétement me ramasser, même si j'adore l'histoire et l'anglais... Ben si un peu quand même, Kitty c'est la cheerleader méchante avec tout le monde(comme santana), si le karley se forme, Kitty aura été méchante parce qu'elle aimait Marley mais qu'elle avait honte d lui avouer (comme Santana, je résume les grandes lignes), puis on aurait Marley, la fille pas très très fut fut ( comme Britt) qui pourrait pas aller avec Kitty parce qu'elle sort déjà avec Jake ( aucuns rapport cette fois si avec Britt qui ne pouvait pas aller avec Santana à cause de Artie) et finalement à la fin à la demande des fans on aurait du karley ( comme le brittana qui est une demande des fans...) Je crois que là on est même au centre de la terre... Autant que le 105... Le pire c'est que c'est vrai, ils rien en commun, Blaine est il un fan de broadway qui chante de sa voix aigu des chansons de femmes et qui ne vit que pour la mode?! et Kurt est il sportif, est ce qu'il s'habille comme un vieux avec tjrs un noeud pape?! Hell to the no! Les seules points communs qu'ils ont sont : ils ont été dans les ND, ils ont étaient warblers, ils savent chanter, ils ont eu un creush pour Sam, ils ont été cheerleader, et ils vivaient dans la même ville, je crois que j'ai fait le tour... Ah oui et biensur ils sont tout les deux gays, mais sinon ce sont deux ames soeurs comme diraient les klaineuses... En tout cas, le soir ils doivent pas avoir deux mots à se dire à table XD... Non non, après une prise d'otage dans Glee on peut bien avoir Blaine en érec**** en train de faire un calin à Sam XD... Un ipod touch, pas la dernière génération qui coute pratiquement aussi chère qu'un iphone... De toute façon au bout d'un moment tu peux plus bosser, tu satures, vaut miex regarder Glee à ce moment là XD... Ou même TBBT... Et oui encore une longue semaine m'attend avant la récompense ultime XD...